


S4 E7 - Do the Bite Thing

by IndiannaJones5



Category: Young Dracula (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiannaJones5/pseuds/IndiannaJones5
Kudos: 1
Collections: Young Dracula random short stories





	S4 E7 - Do the Bite Thing

(Adze Ramanga) "I'd tell you to give up now, but, I'm enjoying the show _far too much_." *Adze laughs*

(Malik) "Nice trash talk from the girl in the UV Cage."

(Adze Ramanga) "Father will soon have me out of this, and when we've destroyed you both, _we'll go for your son_." *Adze laughs*

(Count Dracula) " _I don't think so!_ _And I will accept your surrender_." *Ramanga laughs*

(Ramanga) "Surren- _why would I?_ "

(Malik) We've got your daughter."

(Ramanga) *Adze and Ramanga laugh* "Oh? So what? _She's just, a girl_."

(Count Dracula) "Yes. I'd thought you say that. _And your final answer is?_ "

(Ramanga) "You are _outnumbered_. And _outclassed_." *Ramanga laughs* *Malik hisses*

(Count Dracula) "Outnumbered maybe, _but never, outclassed_... "

^uses magic to cut off all exits^

(Ramanga) "Go on, dust me, _get it over with!_ "

(Count Dracula) " ** _Oh no, I've got something, much worse in line for you._** "

^proceeds to beat the shit outta him... ^


End file.
